


Just a Prank

by plsnskanks (orphan_account)



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 11:55:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11897241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/plsnskanks
Summary: things get a little out of hand





	Just a Prank

It starts when Mark comes over to take a shower before work because the water main in the neighbor’s house burst. No one pays the event any mind except Matt who, determined to put a damper on Mark’s day, fills up one of the shampoos with mayo and puts it in the bathroom.

 

However, not the guest bathroom. He puts it in the upstairs one, the one Tom is currently in, and the one which a loud shriek is now emanating from.

 

Mark had finished his shower and packed up a near half hour ago, Matt was disappointed to see his hair in the same flawless condition it usually seemed to be in. Maybe he used mayo as his hair gel.

 

“Tord did you jack off into my shampoo again,” Tom yells as he storms out of the bathroom, towel wrapped around his waist, water tracking behind him as he storms down into the dining room where the rest of the house is eating breakfast.

 

Edd throws a side glance at Tord, “Again?”

 

Tord shrugs as he shoves a spoonful of cereal into his mouth "I was asserting my dominance".

 

Tom narrows his eyes at him, “If you think this is over commie, you better think again.”

 

Two hours later Tord is tearing his room apart when he finally manages to find his usb neatly placed on his desk. He plugs it into the computer and opens up his favorite folder only to see what looks to be ninety gigabytes of the same picture of what he thinks might be either Ringo’s litterbox or Matt’s last attempt at making a paper mattche.

 

This was the official declaration of the Great Prank War.

 

Somehow between replacing Tom’s Smirnoff with water and Tom bleaching all Tord’s hoodies pink, Edd ends up being the victim when he winds up with a can of spilt cola sinking into the living room rug.

 

Edd watches his fallen comrade and wipes away a single tear before turning to look at the two wrestling on the floor, Tord in his pink hoodie and Tom in his quite unbecoming soberness.

 

“I didn’t want to be part of this stupid little game you two are playing,” Edd sighs as he picks up the can. “But if it’s going to put my cola at risk, I’ll play.”

 

The two barely seem to notice Edd’s words as they continue to try and throttle each other in the living room. Edd goes up the stairs and knocks on Matt’s door. Matt opens it and leans against the doorway looking at Edd.

 

“You about as tired of them as I am?”

 

“Probably more so.”

 

“You want to fight fire with fire?”

 

“Bingo.”

 

That’s how Tom walks into his room to find Susan duct taped to his ceiling and Tord finds all his ammo replaced with foam bullets. The two storm out of their respective rooms looking equally pissed. Tord holding his guns and Tom his empty guitar case.

 

“What happened with your gun?”

 

“What happened with your guitar?”

 

“I have the feeling we have a common enemy here,” Tom says narrowing his eyes and swinging the guitar case around his shoulder.

 

Tord nods, “That we do Jehova, that we do. Truce until we eliminate the more annoying threat?”

 

His only reply is an outstretched hand that Tord shakes heartily.

 

Matt goes into his room for a brief afternoon nap, falling asleep to the beautiful sight of thirty of the same angel face looking down upon him, smiling gently as he closes his eyes.

 

He ways up to thirty different angled shots of Mark looking gloriously photogenic. The sound of glass breaking and stomping feet down the stairs alerts everyone in the house to Matt’s discover.

 

The next door neighbors merely watch in curiosity as Matt piles all his frames on the front lawn and sets them on fire.

 

“A-are those pictures of you?” Jon asks nervously.

 

Mark pinches the bridge of his nose, turning away, “I don’t know, I don’t want to know. If he comes near the house call the police.”

 

Matt arrives back inside and the look he gives Tom and Tord as they sit flipping channels on the couch is one of pure disgust.

 

“Put that thing in my room again and your stuff burns with them,” Matt snarls as he stomps up the stairs. Tord slowly looks over to Tom and the two share a nasty smirk. The house goes quiet for a bit as Matt cries quietly as he continues making his paper mache sculpture while Edd tries to anticipate what those two could potentially plan to do next.

 

But nothing comes. Not in the first couple of hours at least. 

 

All seems fine as a tense truce seems to settle between the four later that night. Everyone seems to be waiting for the other shoe to drop as they sit on the couch getting ready for a movie night.

 

“Anyone want a drink? Edd? Cola?” Tord asks as he gets up from the couch.

 

Edd nods and give Tord a thumbs up. Moments later Tord is back with a bowl full of popcorn and a can which he hands to Edd. Edd cracks it open and takes a leisurely sip. Before spitting his mouthful practically in Matt’s face who groans in disgust.

 

“Pepsi? Really? At least Eduardo has enough taste to stay in the same soda family. That’s low Tord, even for you.”

 

Tord looks pleased as punch at the insult. Edd rolls his eyes, “Okay Tom, why don’t you put in the movie.”

 

Tom sighs as he gets up and takes the movie case from Edd opening the disc and putting it in the DVD player.

 

“What was this movie again?” Tom asked as he looks up at the screen, waiting for the movie to turn on before he goes to sit back on the couch.

 

“Oh you’ll see,” Edd singsongs.

 

Tom mutters something under his breath before just saying, “Right.”

 

The screen flickers on and a video of someone slowly peeling a pineapple has Tom covering his non-existent eyes.

 

“NO! Not again, I’ve already seen too much,” Tom cries as he curls up in a ball. Tord sighs and picks up the remote shutting it off.

 

“Rekindling childhood trauma, I’m the low one?” he says quirking an eyebrow at Edd while he taps Tom to let him know it’s over.

 

Edd merely shrugs and smiles, “You touch the cola, you pay the price.”

 

Tord seems ready to retort when the front door slams open and they are met with the sight of more than fifteen different muzzles being pointed in their face.

 

“An army? Really?” Edd says, looking at Tord incredulously. “And what are you planning to do with it?”

 

“Most likely do something we’ll have to largely retcon after.”

 

Everyone in the room is silent as a lone soldier clears his throat.

 

“So,” Tord begins slowly, “Who thought prank dialing the emergency number in my lab was a good idea?”

 

Matt raises a shaky hand. Tord jerks his head in his general direction. “You can shoot that one.”

 

“Don’t actually do that,” one of the soldiers commands as the other soldiers train their sights on the shivering ginger. “Red leader, I assume this was just a field test of our response system, am I correct?”

 

Tord looks back at Matt for a long moment, then faces forward smiling brightly, “Sure! Let’s call it that.”

 

As they leave the other three let out a sigh of relief.

 

“Okay are we done with the pranks now or does someone actually have to get shot?” Tom bites out as he looks at all the boot marks and dirt that was tracked in.

 

“Let’s just… get some ice cream,” Edd says as he gets up from the couch and heads into the kitchen. Tord looks at Tom and shrugs, following after. Everything goes well as they scoop out ice cream. Edd takes out a big bottle of whip cream and at everyone’s request, sprays some on all the ice cream bowls.

 

Everyone takes their first bite at about the same time and immediately spits it out.

 

“Is this…” Tord starts.

 

“Shaving cream?” Edd finishes. “Did one of you forget about their own prank?”

 

They all look at the ruined ice cream bowls and start laughing. In the middle of their chuckles Tord stops cold.

 

“Seriously though, I’m going to destroy your house.”


End file.
